


Sherlock Drabbles

by Thuri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles written for my roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may not sleep often. But when he does, he dreams...

Blankets moved, cold feet slid in against warm legs. Lanky arms wrapped themselves about a broad, strong chest. Grumbled protests were belied by arms opening, legs pulling closer, warmth and comfort offered even before consciousness.

Sherlock tucked himself in, listening to the steady thump of John’s heart against his ear, feeling his chest rise and fall. Alive. Alive, and pulling him closer.

Not dying. Not lost alone in an unforgiving desert. Not bleeding his life out onto the sand, a world away from the life he hadn’t yet known he’d lead.

Alive, safe, and in Sherlock’s arms. Where he belonged.


	2. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing body heat turns into something unexpected

“Your toes are ridiculously cold.”

“Yours are quite the opposite.”

“Yes, I--Dammit, Sherlock!--I know. Move your feet! But not _there_!”

“It’s a warmer place.”

“That is hardly the point. Sher-Sherlock...what are you doing?”

“Getting comfortable. If we’re stuck sharing body heat until morning we should at least make the best of it.”

“There is nothing about this that is the best. Locked up by madmen, left to freeze and you planting your bloody cold feet right on my thighs where they do not--”

“Better.”

“You _kissed_ me.”

“Yes. Should I not?”

“Ah...no. No. Maybe...again?”

“Excellent.”


End file.
